Is it worth it?
by vcln
Summary: Bella and Emmett Cullen have been married for five years but when one of them is unfaithful, where does that leave the marriage? Is their bond strong enough to survive? A good old tell about the fight for love. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey people. Now this is a Bella/ Emmett story but it is ALL HUMAN. So please read and review. Also I have to other stories one of them being a Bella/Carlisle story and the other being another Bella /Emmett story. Before we get to this actual story, I would like to ask you a question and PLEASE let me know what you think. Okay so here it is: For the last couple of days I have been looking for a Bella/Jacob story where Jacob actually imprints on Bella. I didn't find very many of those so if anyone who reads this would like a Bella/Jacob story where there is an actual imprint, please let me know.**

**Okay now to the story. I have no idea what possessed me to actually write this story but it sounds interesting in my head (Yet again everything sounds interesting in my head but that is beside the point) but I wrote it anyway. I hope you guys enjoy. LOVE YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BETRAYAL.**

**Chapter One.**

**Bella's POV.**

For the millionth time tonight, I glanced at the clock. Great it's 3:30 in the morning. Emmett was supposed to be home more than an hour ago since the bar closed at 2:00. I knew I had to confront him but I just could not find the strength to do it. It would mean that I had to end my five year marriage and I just loved him too much for my own damn good. God why are things so complicated?

After what seemed like eternity, I heard the familiar roar of his jeep coming up the street. Immediately I started to hyperventilate. My hands were shaking and I started to cold sweat. My seven years to doctoring experienced told me that if I did not calm down soon, there was no way in hell that I was going to be able to confront him. Taking slow, deep breaths, I closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down and at the same time waiting for the door to open.

Time slowed as I listened to him slid the key into the lock and opened the door. I gasped loudly as the door revealed a very drunk Emmett. On hearing me reaction, his head snapped up.

"Hey babe. I missed you." His speech was slurred and general incoherent. I could smell the alcohol on him from here and it only served to sicken me.

"Emmett, what the hell!!!!!!!!!!! Why are you so drunk?" I screeched. In the twelve years that I have known Emmett never once was he so drunk. I was revolted just looking at him.

"Babe relax. I just had a few drinks with the guys."

"Yeah, what guys?" I was fuming.

"Just Jasper and Edward."

I laughed a dark laugh. There was nothing joyous in this movement. It was the laugh of a woman who just realized how truly stupid she was. How blind she was. How in love she thought she was.

"Really? Because I just came from dinner at Alice's and Jasper was there as well as Rosalie and Edward and those four friends of ours decided to have a movie marathon right there AT ALICE'S but me being the good wife that I am decided to come home to wait on her husband. So tell me Emmett, who were the guys you were drinking with?" I looked him dead in the eye. His blue eyes always pierced me right to my soul but tonight, knowing the truth of it all, it only served to disgust and sicken me. As soon as he realized that I knew that he was lying, all signs of drunkenness were gone.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It was the guys from work. We had a rough day and then we were seriously understaffed tonight so to help them unwind we just had a few drinks." He looked so innocent that I actually believed him until he hugged me.

"So, which one of the guys wears Chanel No. 5?" I asked. Instantly he froze and leaned away from me. White hot anger seared through my veins. I knew in that instant that I was right, 100% right. He was cheating on me and now was my time to leave but only after I said what I had to. I was going to hurt him just as much as he hurt me.

"Oh come on Emmett. I am a doctor for crying out loud. Did you seriously think I would not have figured this out? How long has this been going on? How long have you been FUCKING SOME WHORE BEHIND MY BACK?"

If this had occurred with a different situation it would have been very comical to see Emmett's mouth hanging up in shock. I knew he would be in shock since he had never heard me swear but right now anger was the only emotion driving me and I embraced it wholeheartedly.

I stood up from my seat on the sofa and walked away from him only to have him grab my hand in an attempt to pull me back to him. With lightening speed, I spun around and slapped him in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!!!!! HOW LONG EMMETT? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME?" At this time I was pretty sure that I resembled a shrieking banshee and I knew for a fact that our neighbors were hearing but I could not have cared less.

I looked as Emmett hung his head in shame and as tears rolled down his face and fell to the floor. My heart broke to see him in pain but I needed to know for my own sanity.

"How long Emmett?" I asked again praying all the while that he would answer.

"Eight months." He choked out.

"Eight months, Emmett. That would explain a lot. It would explain why you had to rush out of my birthday party three weeks ago. It would explain why you did not what to sleep with me for the last two months. It would explain why you are always at the bar but most importantly it would explain why YOU MISSED OUR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY FIVE DAYS AGO."

At that moment, I gave in the pain that consumed me and collapsed onto the floor. After several moments I composed myself enough to look up only to see him steering at me with pain etched in every line of his face.

"Why Emmett? Was I not good enough? What did I do wrong? Tell me Emmett what possessed you to do this? I am trying to find the logic in what you did but I am coming up blank. Please Emmett. Please tell me everything."

"Are you sure?" He asked, tears still falling from his own eyes. Too weak to say anything, I just nodded.

I heard him take a deep breathe before he started.

"As I said it started eight months ago. It was the week you had to go to the medical conference. I was ………lonely. I didn't know who to turn to until I saw her. She came into the bar and I was just drawn to her. We started talking and one thing just led to another. The first time we slept together was the night before you came home from the conference. I knew it was wrong but I was thinking with the wrong head that night. I tried to break up with her over and over again but when I do, the next week you were busy with work or on a conference and I would just lapse back and go to her. I'm- s-s…."

I held up my hand to stop him.

"Are you blaming this on my job? I am a doctor for Pete's sake. Forgive me if saving other people's life is screwing up your bed time."

"Bella, at first I thought like that. I was really upset that you were so busy with work but about a month ago I came to the hospital to tell you that things were not working out but then I saw you playing with that little girl whose life you saved and I just fell in love with you all over again. You're right but I could never hate you for your job. I could never blame your job for this. I blame me. Me. I am the wrong one here Bella. I know that now and I am going to set thing right."

"There is nothing you can do that could fix this Emmett. What you just told me cut deeper than anything else. I loved you Emmett. Since the day we met in Forks due to my clumsiness; since that day I was yours. Your opinion of me was what mattered above all else. I loved you Emmett. When everyone warned me to stay away from you, I laughed at them. I chose you Emmett. I became your wife. Hell!!!!!!!! I even fought with my parents to marry you and this how you repay me. Thank you Emmett. Thank you for showing me how much I mean to you."

With that I stood and left the room to retrieve the bags that I had packed. When I re-entered the room with my bags in hand Emmett looked up stunned.

"Bella, are you leaving?" He asked, his voice shaking with fear and pain.

"Yes Emmett. I am leaving." I answered coldly.

Before I could even take a step forward, Emmett's arms were around me with his head buried in my stomach.

"Please, Bella." He sobbed, "Please don't leave me. I promise you I will change. Just please don't leave me."

Gently I disentangled myself from him and looked on as he crumpled onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Emmett but I can't. I am not one of those two-bit whores you have running around your bar. I needed some time alone to figure this out. I need to see if this marriage is worth saving but before I go I would like you to answer me one question."

"Anything Bella. Anything."

"What is her name?" He looked at me eyes wide with horror.

"Tanya, Tanya Denali."

"As in my intern, Tanya?" I asked. Sheepishly he nodded.

"Well Emmett, could you tell Tanya thank you for ruining my marriage and I hope she was worth it. Goodbye Emmett."

With that, I gathered my bags and walked out the front door. As I headed to my Mercedes Benz I passed the Weber's who occupied the apartment next to ours. The elderly couple turned to look at me with sympathy in their eyes. I knew they heard my outburst but I was still too hurt to care about what anyone thought.

"Be strong Bella." Mrs. Weber said as I got in my car. " Things will work out in your favor. God always favors his angels."

With a small smile on my face, I drove away from the place I once called home: away from the pain, away from the betrayal, away from Emmett. After twenty minutes, I arrived at my destination. It took me about ten minutes of pounding on the front door of the apartment until I heard the voice of the person I needed the most right now.

"It's four in the morning. Who the hell could be at my door at four in the morning." I heard them grumble before calling out to me . "Who is it?"

Before I could even reply, the door swung open to reveal my savior, best friend and soon- to- be comforter.

"I need you." Was all I could say before I was engulfed in the pair of arms that I knew could keep me safe.

**A/N: Chanel No.5 is female perfume, if anyone is wondering.**


	2. Karma is a bitch

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey people, sorry about the late update. I needed time to think the story through. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I really do look forward to them. So anyway ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**KARMA IS A BITCH.**

**Chapter Two.**

**Jacob's POV**

Bang

Bang

Bang.

What the hell?!?!?!? Is someone at the door????

Bang

Bang

Bang

Does the continuous knocking answer your question you idiot?

Grumbling, I pulled myself away from the sleeping figure of my wife. God, she's beautiful. What kind of demon would pull a man away from his wife at………wait what time is it? Looking around, I finally located the clock on the fireplace mantel…… WHAT THE FUCK……….IT'S BLOODY FOUR IN THE MORNING………. You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!!?!?!?!

"It's four in the morning. Who could be at my door at four in the morning?" I grumbled as I made my way down the stairs.

"Who is it?" I called. I waited for an answer but guess what I got…….no answer. I f this is some prank, I swear, someone is going to be missing some body parts.

Sighing heavily, I opened the door and was no way in hell ready for what I saw. Her eyes had none of her familiar glow, her skin pale and cold. In every line of her face, there was only pain. Oh God……. No!!!!!! What happened to my little sis?

"I need you," was all she said before I took her into my arms. Her sobs shattered me and all I wanted to do was hurt the person who had hurt her this way and something told me it was Emmett. God…………. I am going to kill him.

Gently, I pulled her into the living room and placed her on my lap as I cradled her.

"Baby girl, shhhh………. I've got you," I soothed but nothing I could say made any difference.

I had no idea how long we sat like that but eventually I heard my wife enter the living room and gasp. Instantly she was at my side and placed a comforting hand on Bella's cheek.

"What happened?" the concern in her voice was hard to deny.

"I don't know, Leah but whatever it is has had her crying like this since she came here at four this morning."

"What are we going to do?" Leah and I owed much to Bella. After all she was the reason we meet in the first place. Bella and Leah are step-sisters. One day Bella accidently left Leah at a party that I just happened to be attending and called and asked me to drop Leah back home for her. Well, it turns out that sly Miss Swan had planned the whole thing and Leah and I had spent the whole night talking and I instantly knew I was going to marry Leah. God I owed her my life and more.

"Leah, why don't you go call the gang. I think more than anything, Jasper, Edward and I are going to pay dear little Emmett a visit and you girls could stay here with her." Nodding, she left to call up our childhood friends from Forks.

After about fifteen minutes, Leah re-entered the living room fully dressed and bearing coffee. Bless her.

"They should be here in ten minutes. I told them the jest of what is going on and your suspicions and to say that they are pissed is an understatement. They are completely livid. Edward said he is going to call his parents. So I think we should expect a call from Carlisle and Esme soon."

It was only then that we both realized that Bella had stopped crying. Gently Leah placed a finger on Bella's chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"Bella," she cooed, "would you like some coffee?"

Shakily, Bella nodded. I looked on as Leah, held the cup to Bella's lips. It was truly heart-wrenching to watch. This was the first time since her arrival, that I saw how truly broken she was. She didn't even have the strength to hold a cup to her lips and all I could think of was how to kill Emmett.

After she drank about half a cup of coffee, she pushed the cup away from her lips signifying that she was done.

"Okay," Leah said as she lowered the cup to the coffee table. "Jake, sweetie, I think I'll be calling the office to tell them that I'll be out today and to let James take my cases. Do you want me to call Billy for you?"

"I think that we will be the best thing. I don't think I could leave her right now." Our jobs were yet another thing we owed Bella. Ever since I could remember I always wanted to be an engineer and with Bella's help, I was able to accomplish that and Leah became a lawyer, again with Bella's help.

As soon as Leah left to inform our bosses of our absences today at work, the front door opened to reveal the four remaining members of our group. Instantly Jasper and Edward were at my side looking at Bella, taking her pulse, looking at her eyes since they are both doctors like my dearest Bella. Rosalie and Alice still stood stunned at the sight in front of them.

"Has she had anything to eat for the morning?" Edward asked in his professional voice. God I hated it when he used that voice since it made him sound like a cocky know it all.

"All she had was a half a cup of coffee." The look Jasper and Edward shared sent my into big brother panic mode immediately.

"What aren't you telling me?!?!?!?!" I shrieked.

"Jake, trust us and then we will answer all your questions. Okay?" All I could do is nod as I looked down at the angel in my arms.

"Could you carry her to your guest room? We'll be up there in a second." With that they left to go back outside.

Gently, I lifted Bella and carried her up the stairs and placed her on the bed. Her eyes were so lifeless. It was as if nothing was there. No happiness or sorrow. Nothing. No life at all.

"What happened to her?" It was only then I realized that Rosalie and Alice had followed me.

'To be honest, I don't know. I don't have the slightest clue. All I know was that she came here is four this morning, cried her eyes out for about two hours and now has completely shut down."

"Do you have any idea then?" Rosalie asked. It was clear that she was livid.

"Yeah……………Emmett."

It was at that moment that both Edward and Jasper came into the room both bearing their doctoring bags. Jasper immediately made his way to Bella's side and began his search for a vein while Edward was yelling at someone on his phone who I would later find out was his father.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? IF YOU WERE HERE YOU WOULD BE SCREAMING TOO……………… OH RIGHT WHAT EVER SAINT EMMETT DOES IS RIGHT EVEN IF IT SENDS SOMEONE INTO A CATATONIC STATE………………..YES YOU HEARD RIGHT. I SAID CATATONIC………………….You know what dad, when are you coming again…………..Right well when you see her this evening, with all you twenty five years of doctoring experience, I want you to tell me that she is not catatonic and if you can't tell me that than I promise you, you WILL BE ONE SON SHORT." With that he threw his phone against the wall and just looked on as it shattered into many little pieces.

After taking a few calming breathes he turned his attention back to Bella.

"Locate a vein yet, Jazz?" He asked

"No man. God we need to get an IV in fast." Soon they accomplished their medical treatment and everyone came into the room to hopefully get some answers.

"Bella, baby, we know you don't want to take. We know that you're hurting but you need to tell us what is happening. No one could hurt you here sweetheart. Jasper, Edward and Jake are here. No one could hurt you sweetie. Please talk to us." Alice cooed.

It took her a few minutes to respond and they were the same words I did not want to hear.

"Emmett………………..cheated……………………….Tanya."

"EMMETT CHEATED ON BELLA WITH SOME BITCH NAMED TANYA. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM." Rosalie had always been a protector so to see her this livid was no shock at all.

"We know Tanya; at least, we think we do." Jasper said with a sigh his eyes never once leaving Bella's face.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she smoothed down Bella's hair.

"There is a Tanya Denali who works at the hospital. Actually, she is one of Bella's interns." The single tear that rolled down from Bella's eyes told us that it was the same person.

"Listen guys, Jasper, Jake and I are going to pay our dear Emmett a visit to see if we could get the truth out of him. It might result in a few broken bones but nothing to severe. Why don't you girls stay with her? She is going to need you all more than ever right now. Bella has never been one to share her problems with other people and for her to have turned to you, Jake, means that she is hurting in a big way. Also, Alice, you are going to have to pick up mom and dad at the airport. When I told them mom flipped. She could not believe that Emmett could let Bella get hurt. I seriously do not want to be around when mom finds out he is the one who hurt her."

With that Edward pulled Rosalie into a kiss before exiting the room followed by Jasper. I left and got changed before heading to meet them in the garage. Jasper and Edward were already in Jasper's Hummer so I slid into the back.

The drive to Bella's apartment was a quiet one. We all knew what we were going to do. It had become a silent agreement between all the members of the group that we would always protect Bella since she was always there to protect us. After about twenty minutes of driving, we finally arrived but if this day could have gotten any worse, well, it just did.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward shouted before getting out the vehicle.

"Alright people back, let the ambulance through." An officer said.

"Officer, what is going on here?" Edward asked, panic in his face.

"And you are?"

"This is my brother's place." Instantly the police officer's face softened and placed a hand on Edward shoulder and led him to the ambulance with both Jasper and myself trailing behind.

"At around half five this morning we got a call from the elderly couple next door who said that they had heard a fight at their neighbor's apartment. They had explained that early in the night you're brother's wife left him because of an alleged affair. As a result of that, you're brother apparently decided to drink away his misery and proceeded to get very intoxicated. Noticing his level of intoxication, the local gang decided to take hold of the moment and proceeded to enter the apartment. Your brother put up a fight, that's for sure but her was badly beaten in the end. I do not know the extent of his injuries but the paramedics say that he has lost a lot of blood and they are not sure if he will make it."

"Wait, how are you sure its my brother?" Edward asked hoping that it was not so.

"Is his name Emmett Cullen?" the officer asked.

Weakly, Edward nodded.

"Well, then I am sorry but that person who just left in the ambulance is our brother." With that the officer turned and left.

Turning he looked at us and instantly we all knew what we had to do. We all quickly piled back into the Hummer and were quickly speeding to the hospital and through the entire journey all I could think of was how the world had a sick way of righting itself. Karma really is a bitch.


	3. Come Back To Me

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I am kinda busy with another story but due to some coffee and sugar I was able to pull out this chapter this morning. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…………………..LOVE YOU AND ENJOY**.

**COME BACK TO ME.**

**Chapter Three.**

**Bella's POV.**

I knew I had been asleep for a long time but I had no idea how long. My muscles were sore and aching. Any movement I made deterred me away from what I had to do, what I knew I had to do. God, I was and am such a fool! Why didn't I listen to everyone? I could have prevented this but no- I had to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, the player of Forks High, thinking I could be the one to change him but I was wrong. Dead wrong.

"How are we going to tell her?" Who was that? Is that Rosalie?

"I don't know if we can tell her anything. At least not yet. Not until we know what is going on with her. One more thing could send her over the edge she is so near too as is."

Was that Edward? What are they talking about?

"Rose?" I crocked. My throat was so parched and dry.

"Bella, honey. Are you awake?" I felt her cool hand press against my clammy forehead and welcomed the touch.

Sighing I finally opened my eyes only to flinch back from it brightness of it. After my eyes took a moment to adjust, I fixed my gaze on two of my best friends: Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen a.k.a Edward and Rosalie Cullen.

"Sweetie," Rosalie cooed as if she was speaking to a child, "how are you?"

"Sore. Very sore. How long have I been asleep?" I asked turning to Edward.

"Two days, Bells. We kept you medicated for the first day but took you of last night. You needed the rest. I hope you didn't mind."

"Why would I? I was and am a mess. In a short while I will be getting a divorce. Trust me this can't get any worse." Even though I was still groggy and general medicated, I was coherent enough not to miss the look that was passed between husband and wife. It was the same look Emmett and I shared when we knew something the others didn't.

Emmett. Just the mention of his name sent waves of pain through my body. I could not shake the feeling that something had happened to him. My mother always told me that I always had a sixth sense when it came to the people I loved and right now that sixth sense was telling me that Emmett was hurt and badly.

"Emmett," I whispered effectively redirecting the attention from the wordlessly conversing couple back onto me, "Emmett. What happened to Emmett?"

"How……………" Edward trailed off.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HUSBAND?!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed.

My outburst brought each and every member of the family who was present into the room. However, my eyes only sought after two of the members present.

"Esme, Carlisle, please tell me. What happened to my husband?" I chocked on the word husband. He was not mine. He was not faithful. I meant nothing to him. So why do I care?

"Bella, dear, how are you?" Carlisle asked in his fatherly tone with a small smile on his face that did not reach his eyes. His eyes were grave and lifeless. They were confirmation enough. Something had happened to Emmet. Something had happened to the eldest Cullen son and it was not good.

"I will be fine when someone would tell me what happened to Emm…………." I chocked as I grabbed my side in pain.

"Bella, Bella." Edward called as I collapsed onto the bed in pain. I had no idea where the pain came from. I had no injuries, at least not physically. So why the hell am I in pain?

Gently, two pairs of hands lowered me to the bed as another pair gently began to press onto my sides. The pain was excruciating. Nothing I could think of could medically explain this type of pain. I thought of everything from broken bones to a ruptured spleen and nothing worked. Nothing fit.

"Nothings wrong there." I heard Carlisle's voice as if faded in the distance.

"Well can you explain it?" Jasper questioned.

"There is no logical explanation for this. Physically, she is fine but mentally, I have no idea." Carlisle sighed.

"Well look for a non- scientific explanation." Alice sobbed, "She's in pain, dad. Real, hardcore pain, because one of your children couldn't keep it in his pants and now long at what has happened. I don't even think we should tell her. She can't take anymore."

"I agree with Alice," I heard Rose say since I had shut my eyes from the onslaught of pain; "The bastard just got what he was looking for. He hurt her and now he's hurt. What goes around comes around."

"Rosalie," Leah interjected, "Physical pain and emotional pain are two completely different things. I know that he hurt Bella but his life is on the line here. I think it's harsh for you to say that but I agree with you both. Bella shouldn't be told. She can't take anymore."

At this point, I think that they thought I couldn't here them for which I was thankful for. I was getting my answers.

"As much as I agree with you all here, I am sad to say that she is going to find out soon enough." Came Edward's voice

"What do you mean?" Esme sobbed. Now that left the question of why on earth is she crying?

"The insurance company has called about four times already. Emmett had to undergo two major surgeries to stop the internal bleed and fix his hip. They were also two very expensive surgeries but all they need is Bella's signature since she already had everything down to a T in their insurance company."

"Also," Jacob added, "the police want to talk to her. They want to know if she knows if anyone would purposely want to hurt Emmett or if they should stick with their gang theory. He took a heavy beating so much so that everyone was shocked that he actually made it out of the first surgery."

I took this as my cue to open my eyes but only to glare at everyone there. From the way they hung their heads, I knew they got my message loud and clear.

"My hus…… Emmett Cullen was attacked and hospitalized. There was a VERY High chance that he would not survive. The man that I called husband was on his death-bed and none of you thought that I should be told of that. Did you honestly believe that if he had died and had left me that I would be coping any better?" I asked and waited for an answer.

No one did. No one had the guts or balls to do so and it sent me over the edge.

"ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! God damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help me see the logic here."

"Bella," Esme started but I cut her off.

"I don't want to here the 'I'm sorry's" I want the facts. The whys. That is what I want I want the truth. Could I get that? Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Leah, Alice, Rosalie- all of you here I consider to be family and pathetically enough, none of you could give me the truth."

With that, I threw of the covers and made my way out of the room but not before I grabbed my keys and phone.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To get my answers." I answered coldly.

"Bella, please. We know that keeping the truth from you was wrong but we wanted to make sure you were okay before we threw this at you. You were close to being catatonic when you came to Jake's two days ago. We love you like a sister. You are a sister to all of us and a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. Please understand this. We couldn't even entertain the idea of losing you not after Emmett." Edward pleaded.

"You wouldn't have lost me Edward. None of you would have," I said looking out at the rain-filled sky, "but it would have explained a lot. It would have explained why I was in pain."

"What?" Leah chocked.

Chuckling humorlessly, I dredged a memory so long forgotten to help me explain this.

"Remember the day we came to your birthday party late, Jasper with both of us rubbing our heads because we had a killer head ache." I said turning back to face the family.

Nodding, he indicated to continue.

"Well, that day we both found it strange how we could get a head of such force at the same time. Things continued like that, when ever he was hurt, I would miraculously be hurt the same way half way across the country even. One day we were playing video games and he accidently stubbed his toe and I instantly got the same pain on the same toe and that's when we realized that when ever he was hurt, I was hurt to."

"That's how you always knew when he needed an ice pack or a pain killer?" Esme asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yup." I answered walking out the door and headed to my car.

No one tried to stop me and for that I thankful. I needed to make sure he was alright.

After forty-five minutes of the world's worst driving, I pulled into my parking stop in the hospital and flew down the hallways to the reception area.

"Angela," I called in relief as I saw my best friend away from the Cullens and also one of the best nurses in the hospital.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Edward and Jasper explained everything to the chief when Emmett was brought in. I am sorry about the affair by the way but the chief told them that he was giving you a month off. So I ask- what are you doing here?"

"Emmett. I found out about the attack today. What room is he in?"

"465. But he hasn't woken up yet. We haven't let anyone visit him yet. Not even his parents. He's not in the best shape but you have every right to see him. Go ahead and see him."

"Thanks. Oh and could you call the chief and tell him I'm here and that I'll like to speak with him about one of my interns."

"Of course Bella. Go now. Emmett's waiting."

With that I took of down the maze of corridors to Emmett's room.

On arrival, I took a deep calming breathe and opened the door.

The sight before me brought tears to my eyes.

There he was. The man that I had taken vows to be with forever. The man I loved. The man I still loved. The man who hurt me. The man who betrayed me.

His chest was heavy gauzed as well as his head. Instantly, the doctor in me kicked into play and I began to tick of his injuries.

Head trauma.

Bruised or cracked ribs.

Internal bleeding.

Facial injuries

Stab wounds to his legs and torso.

Deep scrapes along the length of his arms.

God, why him? I cried.

Yes he hurt me but he didn't deserve this. I love him. Please, just let him live.

Willing myself, I pulled a chair next to bed and placed a tender kiss his forehead before lowering my lips to his ears.

"Listen to me Emmett Cullen," I whispered, "I love you and I am willing to fight for this marriage but have to pull through. You have to come back to me. Come back love. Come back to me."

Suddenly, I was pulled away from my husband when I heard the door open and I came face to face with the little home wreaked herself.

"Good day, Dr. Cullen."

"Good-day to you to Tanya." I answered coldly as I prepared to dance with the devil herself.


	4. Dance with the Devil

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**DANCE WITH THE DEVIL.**

**Chapter Four.**

**Bella's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked coming into stand in front of the bed blocking her view of Emmett.

"I am his intern doctor. I came to check on him." She said making her way closer to the bed.

Instantly, my anger flared to life.

"You take one more step and I assure you that it will be the last step you take in this hospital." I sneered.

"Dr. Cullen, you have no right to tell me that I cannot see my patient." Tanya said stepping towards me.

"You are right. As Dr. Cullen I can't do that but as Mrs. Emmett Cullen I can deny you the right to treat my husband."

"You wouldn't dare. I am one of your best interns." She said in a shocked and outraged voice. It was then that I realized that she did not know that I knew about the affair. She still thought that I did not know. Stupid girl.

"I can. Forgive me if I want the slut who destroyed my marriage to treat my husband."

"What?!?!? What the hell are you talking about?" She stuttered. From where I stood I could see the fear rising behind her eyes.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. We're doctors Tanya. We are women of logic. It honesty did not take me too long to figure out what was going on. So I suggest that you leave before I destroy you along with your career." I sneered taking her fiercely by the hand and pushing her out the door.

"Are you threatening me?" She screamed as we reached the door drawing the attention of everyone on the floor even the Cullens who were now running through the doors.

"No, it's not a threat. It's a promise." I replied not backing down at all.

"You bitch!" She screamed grabbing at me.

Before she could even reach me, I grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the wall causing everyone to gasp except Jacob and Jasper who bumped fist knowing they were the ones who taught me to defend myself.

"Now you will listen to me you little home-wrecking slut. I will not tell you this again. You WILL stay the hell away from my husband and my family. You have no idea the kind of pain you have caused. Do you know because of the stress you and my husband's little affair caused me that I had a miscarried with my first child. Do you want to know the numbness that flowed through me when I found out that my baby was no more? Do you want to hear how it sounded when that doctor told me that he was sorry? Do you?"

Shaking, she shook her head.

"I know you wouldn't want to hear that. Which woman would? But if you ever as so much as breathe in my family's direction again, I can and will BURY you so far down that the earth's core incinerates your sorry ass. Do I make myself clear, Denali?" I barked out in my dictator voice.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." She whispered as I loosened the hold on her throat.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my sight."

And with that, I dropped her to the floor and watched as she scampered of.

"Oh Bella," Esme cooed as soon as she had me in her grasp. "I didn't know. I am so sorry about……………"

"No one knew Esme. Even Emmett."

After that everyone took a turn hugging me.

"Bella," I heard the Chief call out to me, "you wanted to see me?" He said as he approached.

"Yes Chief. I don't know how much you know but my husband is here and needs medical treatment. I want the best doctors to work on him."

"I know he's here so yes the best for your husband." He said with a smile.

"Secondly, he had and affair with Tanya Denali who just happens to be my intern. I want her out of my group. If you don't remove her, I will cheerfully strangle her to death."

"Okay," He said letting out a deep breath, "but you need to report her."

"Consider it done." And with that I walked back to my husband's room to continue my wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I know that this notice is starting off very formal but there is a reason for that.

A few weeks ago I got a private message, the context of which was very rude and downright insulting. I will not share the exact message with you simply because I no longer have it saved on my computer. This message was the main reason I had not updated in a while.

You see, I like many of you began writing here just for the joy of writing. I gain nothing from this and for someone to callously call my work a piece of crap was hurtful but, at that point in time, not enough to stop me from writing. So unknowing to you all, the readers, I took a break to re-center myself and my writing.

Presently, in my possession are additional chapters to each and every single one of my stories but sadly I will not be publishing them until further notice.

I know that everyone who is reading this is wondering why I have basically put my stories on hiatus and I will now explain.

On the day that I got that first message, I was shaken. I am a first time author and to have your work called 'crap' is not a nice feeling as someone of you can agree to. Yesterday, I got a similar message from a different person saying the exact same thing, only a bit more hurtful. I am not telling you all this because I am looking for sympathy. I know as a writer there are some people who would not like your work. After all, you cannot please everyone but there is a difference between constructive criticism and insults.

Now, because of that, I have begun to doubt myself. Even now as I am writing this I wonder if I have made an error somewhere for someone to lash out at me. I know that my work is not perfect because I went at this writing thing without any help, editing and do all the corrections myself. But was it really crap?

I know that there are writers who would say what needed to be said to those who insult their work. I am not one of those. I just hope those two individuals read this and realize I am only human and that I make mistakes too.

So now, the other question is- What is going to happen to these stories? As I said before, they are going on hiatus indefinitely. I assure all of you that I am going to write again and continue these stories but I need time. Also, in this break that I am taking, with the help of a friend, I am going to rework every single one of these stories. That means changes are going to occur.

So, that's all I have to say. Please say all you needed to say. Just, please try not to be harsh with your words.

Yours truly,

Vcln.


End file.
